No Matter The Cost
by JustTonight15
Summary: After the War, everyone was supposed to get the real meaning. Harry's eighth year was supposed to be peaceful. Until Draco Malfoy decided that ripping his soul to create Horcruxes and following Tom Riddle's steps was the solution to all of his problems. "Immortality is all I need. No matter the cost." What can you do when you see it happening and you just can't stop it?
1. Prologue

_Draco Malfoy had always something to rely on. _

_His father._

_His mother._

_His wealth._

_His name._

_Slytherin._

_His family's loyalty to Voldemort._

_Until the day that ended._

_His father was given the Dementor's Kiss. _

_His mother, even when Potter spoke up, it was decided that she would spend a lifetime in Azkaban._

_His money would end one day. Who would hire an ex Death Eater? Who would let an ex Death Eater train to become something?_

_His name had lost its influence. All it was known for, was its misfortune and its connection with Voldemort._

_Slytherin was more of a House to avoid anymore than a House to be proud of. Although he would always be Slytherin at heart._

_His family's loyalty to Voldemort was something that turned against him._

_So he spent much time thinking. Time trying to destroy his fear of death. To convince himself everything was okay. It all failed. Until he realized. The only person he could rely on was himself. The only way to stop fearing death was to be sure he would never come for him. He could only do that by being immortal. And by being sure there was no one strong enough to fight him back._

_And that was the plan. _

_Horcruxes. He had eventually learned about them, after the War, the Dark Lord's biggest secret was revealed. _

_Maybe it was his final chance._

_Not to follow anyone. To follow his own path, leading to glory and the highest level of superiority. _

_No matter the cost._


	2. Similarities

**Author's Note: Hiii :)) So, all I wanted to say was that the chapters will not be posted in chronological order, and they will be like the important parts of how Draco created Horcruxes and how Harry tried to stop him.**

**This is the first day after Draco created his first Horcrux and tries to approach Slughorn, thinking he might be useful to have as an ally. The part between Draco's decision and this chapter will be the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review. I apologize for any grammar or vocabulary mistakes. **

"_Sir?" Professor Horace Slughorn turned around to see Draco Malfoy walking inside the Potions' classroom. _

"_Yes Mr. Malfoy?" The boy stood still and leaned his head slightly at the left. He smiled slightly. _

"_I was wondering Sir. I mean, you are a master in Potions. I wanted to ask you a few questions." Slughorn forced a smile._

"_Of course." He should have disliked Malfoy for being on the Dark Side. He should be like the Headmistress or Pomona. Just ignore him and only interact with him if necessary. But there was something about him, something he had barely seen in him as a victim of Voldemort back then, two years ago. It prevented him from liking the boy but it didn't let him dislike it either. Although he should. He supported him. He was a Death Eater._

_Draco took a few steps around the classroom and turned to look at him expressionless with a slight hint of an emotion he couldn't recognize._

"_First of all, I would like to apologize. I do realize sir I was wrong. I wish I could turn back time and chose...the right side. No one will ever be able to believe in me." There was no emotion in his voice. Nothing that could confirm he was honest or prove he was lying. Slughorn gave him a curt nod, standing defensively. "I am not expecting you to forgive me. Or anyone else. I just certainly admire you. Your judgment." He looked at the blonde boy that was smiling slightly and he accidentally smiled back. Remember who he is, he told himself. "I mean, we never actually talked, but I always heard the best."_

"_Oh my boy, thank you." Slughorn definitely didn't trust Draco Malfoy. But the boy seemed actually quite okay. Maybe he had actually understood his mistakes. But he could not be trusted. Horace Slughorn never forgave or trusted easily. Not after trusting Tom Riddle._

"_My question is about the Honour - Glory Potion." He paused and took a step forward. That step actually caused Slughorn to take a tiny step back. "You mentioned it is a substitute to Felix Felicis."_

"_I did."_

"_Which means it has exactly the same effects?"_

"_Well, no, Felix Felicis brings luck. The Honour - Glory is not a luck potion. If you take it during an exam, it will not have any results. Not at all. It is for people with unbelievably high expectation. The Living Glory is a potion very few have taken. Those who desired more than what life could give them. There is a possibility it won't work though." Slughorn tried to see Draco's expression as he turned his back at him, failing. "Is there anything you would like to do and you need that kind of support?" The suspicion in his voice was more than obvious. _

"_Of course, sir. All of us desire something." His voice was very calm. He expected him to sound offended but he actually had an alarming harmony in his voice. _

"_And what do you desire?" He realized he had found himself having a conversation with Draco Malfoy. That could certainly take dangerous turns. He hadn't even realized how he had gotten in that._

"_I desire…the power of control. Self-control. Not just controlling myself. To predict my life. And not as a prophecy. To own every factor and every thing that can affect me." His voice stopped in a way that made obvious he was thinking. He was left speechless. There was something in the boy's voice that was as alarming as before. He could not find what though._

"_I would really like to know what you desire more specifically. So I was thinking whether you would like to join me and the rest tonight at the party." He really wanted to see the boy's expression but he didn't turn around. There was a small pause._

"_Certainly, Professor." He finally turned around, with a tiny hint of a smile on his face. "I will be happy to join you. As I mentioned, I admire you."_

"_I hope you can open up about your desires." _

"_You are trustworthy and I am sure that whoever will be there tonight, will be as well." _

"_Blaise Zabini, your friend will be there too." A pause followed, during which he remained still. _

"_Oh sir, I have no friends." That reminded Slughorn of someone he shouldn't even remember. _

"_I understand the War changed things but you can fix everything."_

"_There is nothing to fix." He said with a smile hinting something. There wasn't any kind of emotion in his voice. In fact there was only one thing he had gotten from their conversation: Uncertainty. Before Slughorn could say anything he turned around and walked out of the classroom, leaving a hint of numbness inside him. Draco Malfoy rejected any kind of comfort and emotion in a rather familiar way. Loneliness can make people strange, right? Slughorn thought._


	3. Research

**A/N: Next chapter will contain Drarry. :D This chapter is about the time Draco went to the library to take the book involving Horcruxes, and find out how to do it exactly. Review! **

Madam Pince sighed as she placed the last two books on the shelves. It annoyed her that students forgot to put their books back after they finished reading. After all, she was no house elf. She quickly checked the Restricted Section. All books were at their shelves. After the War finished, no student was allowed to enter the Restricted Section. With or without note. Unless they were with the Professor that allowed them to visit it so they would supervise the student. They couldn't risk having another Dark Lord. And it was her responsibility to make sure students didn't enter the Section.

She sighed as she heard footsteps. It was ten, everyone should be at their corridors, but no, they continued on bothering her. She turned around to see the familiar figure of Draco Malfoy.

"You should be at your corridor. The library has closed." The boy took slowly a few steps closer.

"I know that. But considering I am eighteen, I have the right to be out until eleven just like the other eighth years." _The others weren't Death Eaters and publicly hugged by Lord Voldemort, Madam Pince thought and pursed her lips, trying not to say that aloud._

"Well Mr. Malfoy, stay out until eleven then, but the library is still closed." He shook his head and shrugged, looking down.

"I have no luck on trying to borrow a book then?" He said, sitting on the chair next to Madam Pince's desk. He showed no intention on leaving and that slightly worried the woman.

"Absolutely out of luck, you can come back tomorrow." Leaned back and crossed his arms, his grey eyes piercing her. She expected him to say something offending, considering the rumors about his attitude and his past, but he just looked down and then immediately up, revealing a small smile.

"I suppose you will have to explain to Professor Slughorn the reason my assignment was left unfinished." There was a slight threat inside his voice but his face was unreadable.

"I suppose so." She mentally cursed herself for showing his attitude was affecting her. His white – blonde hair fell partially on his forehead and as he leaned his head back down it was nearly impossible to see his eyes.

"Thank you for your time." He jumped up from the chair and with his back completely straight he walked out quickly. Merlin, what a weird boy. Even his voice when he thanked her was weird. She turned around to get her quill and ink to write down _Draco Malfoy_ at the visitors' list, letting out a sigh she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"But your time is not as important as your elaboration. Not to offend you, of course." Madam Pince flinched and quickly turned around to look at him standing at the Library's entrance, looking slightly amused.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was clear-"

"If Harry Potter came to ask you to borrow a book for an assignment, would you treat him like that?" The anger in his voice was clearer than any other emotion he had shown before. Madam Pince froze, thinking that the hatred and jealousness between the two boys was not being unfairly an issue for the Professors' to converse. His face quickly softened and he chuckled, although the coldness was not gone completely. "I apologize for my tone. I just want to finish my essay." She nervously crossed her arms.

"Fine, Mr. Malfoy. Go borrow your book." She stared at him as he walked by, without looking at her again. _It is not a random fact even Minerva tries to avoid him, she thought. _She finished writing Draco Malfoy and then looked up. The boy was holding a book tightly.

"Thank you again."

"Before you leave, can you tell me the name of the book you borrowed?" He nodded.

"It is about the Felix Felicis potion." She processed it and tried to remember if there was anything suspicious in what he said or if there was anything about Felix Felicis that the students shouldn't read. Not finding anything, she nodded. He looked at her blankly and then walked out.

Although, on the title of the book at the part Draco Malfoy's hand had left it uncovered, she thought she had seen something about some _Herpo the Foul. Ah, it has been many years since I was taught these to remember the names in that book and I am probably overreacting." _She thought and then walked out, subconsciously straightening her back and walking out as quickly as Draco Malfoy.


	4. Suspicions

**This chapter is the day before Draco creates his first Hocrux and Harry is suspicious. Review!**

Harry could tell there was something wrong with Draco Malfoy; He had pushed everyone away, including his earlier faithful gang of Slytherins. He had been barely eating and Harry could tell that he was not sleeping well; it was almost like being back at his sixth year.

Harry had also noticed he had been ignoring everyone. He had seen two cases of Malfoy ignoring someone that normally, he was supposed to hex after calling him any names.

Dean Thomas had asked him, sarcastically of course, whether he was thinking of changing his last name to Riddle after his beloved Lord's death. And Malfoy's reaction? He shrugged and said he was considering it, causing the Slytherins to laugh, although silently, since they were all trying to make up for their past choices and attitude. The worst was that Malfoy simply ignored them and went back to writing on a parchment his essay. And that had certainly reminded Harry of how other students treated Tom Riddle while he was at Hogwarts.

He never wanted friends, but quite a lot idolized him.

And Malfoy seemed to still have that power over Slytherins, even though his name was _finished _as Crabbe had said.

The second incident involved Justin Finch – Fletchley. He had accused Malfoy of supporting the side that killed so many wizards and witches, openly. Harry, during the War, realized Malfoy didn't want to be one of them. He had helped them escape since he hadn't told to Bellatrix and Lucius it was him. But after ignoring Justin and _chuckling _at his remark_, _yes Draco Malfoy instead of forcing Justin to drink from the toilet and then Obliviate him, of course after sending seven Bludgers his way, he just chuckles, Harry was not fully convinced about Malfoy's loyalty to anything. He didn't believe he supported Voldemort but he couldn't see him on the Bright Side too. Which meant something had definitely changed.

When he decided to talk to his best friends, Ron and Hermione and to his ex – girlfriend, currently friend Ginny Weasley, their reactions were similar.

"_Blimey, Harry! Just because Malfoy is keeping a low profile, something I definitely enjoy, it means that something bad is going to happen?" Ron exclaimed._

"_What bad is going to happen, what are we talking about?" Hermione joined them quickly, holding her book, along with Ginny._

"_Nothing." Harry answered, understanding there was a chance that he was overreacting. _

"_Harry thinks that there is something wrong with Draco Malfoy." Harry glared at Ron as Hermione sighed._

"_Don't go back there Harry; it's not our sixth year, it's our eighth year after a War that ended everything that could harm us. You did the same mistake back then-"_

"_Well it wasn't a mistake, was it? I knew he was a Death Eater. And I was obviously right." Ginny sat down next to Ron on the couch in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. _

"_Harry, please. Look, it was a tough year, but you were the one trying to convince everyone that all we need now is some peace." Ginny said, running her hand through her fiery red hair._

"_Guys, you seriously need to stop treating me as I am the editor of the Quibbler and I am trying to convince you wrackspurts exist. I know what I see! He is not eating, I bet he is not sleeping and he is unusually calm! And it's not only that! You have to look at him and study his reactions! And if you want my opinion, he reminds me of Voldemort when he was younger! And he wasn't like that before; it's almost like he has studied Tom Riddle's life or something lately somehow and he is deeply affected! I don't want to fight a Dark Lord every other month you know." Harry's little speech had left them all…speechless._

"_So you are trying to convince us he has studied Voldemort's life and he is copying him?"_

"_That's not what I meant! I meant that he reminds me a lot of him, from the two Tom Riddle's memories I've seen. I noticed how whenever a Slytherin approaches him, he dismisses him all coolly and gently, and Malfoy, earlier, wouldn't do it that way. Tom Riddle was adored by his housemates, but no one ever got his attention."_

"_You should sleep. I don't know what Malfoy did that affected you so much, but you should either go to sleep or go out. Some fresh air will work I think. We have twenty minutes until it's eleven." Harry had started to lose his temper._

"_Earlier, to me, Malfoy was a stupid bully, a coward, a Death Eater, but not at heart. I believe that he might have tortured, he might have poisoned and cursed, but he was never a real threat. Now…I am not so sure. I don't believe he is trying to reunite the Death Eaters or something. Maybe I am overreacting. But don't try to convince me there is nothing going on, even his smallest moves have changed!"_

"_Look, you believed he was the Heir of Slytherin." Hermione started as Ginny shifted awkwardly. "Then, you got all obsessed over the Death Eater thing. And now, honestly, I don't know what kind of threat you see in him." And that was the worst. Because Harry couldn't realize either what kind of threat he actually saw in him._

So he followed him. He had been glancing over at the Slytherin table to see if he was doing anything suspicious. And that was what was driving him crazy. All he did was picking his breakfast and eating once in five minutes a bite while he sat silently, obviously thinking. Harry couldn't see stress or panic like he saw back then, two years ago. Instead, he looked as if he was trying to focus. His face was unreadable and he didn't seem to notice Harry. Until he stood up. He glanced at Harry but Harry didn't stop looking. As soon as Malfoy was out, Harry jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and Ron looked at him questioningly while chewing.

"I have to finish homework."

"You never do homework on Saturday."

"Well, uhm, I have to help Luna with Arithmacy, I promised her I would, Neville might be a good boyfriend, but he is not much help."

"Fine." He saw they weren't convinced but he didn't have the time. He stormed off and started running down the stairs at the dungeons. He saw a blonde head but he quickly realized it was Anthony Goldstein's.

"Hey Harry." Anthony greeted him, smiling.

"Hey Anthony." Harry looked around to see if he can find Malfoy, without any results.

"Did you finish the Potions' essay for Tuesday? Slughorn seems to enjoy putting a lot of homework to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…" Harry stopped listening. He lost Malfoy and he was way too frustrated.

"Anyway, see you around Harry." Anthony gave him one last smile and left. Thank Merlin he didn't expect me to answer, Harry thought. He sighed as he saw he was alone in the middle of the dungeons and started walking. Quicker next time Harry, quicker.

"I didn't know you enjoyed hanging out here." Harry immediately turned around. Malfoy was leaning on one of the statues, expressionless. Although his voice was betraying the fact he felt annoyed.

"I certainly don't. I came down here because I couldn't find Slughorn-" He walked up to Harry so furiously that nearly two seconds later, that the distance between the two was one step away.

"Don't bother." It was not a threat. But it sounded much like one. "I don't own the dungeons, do I? But if I were you, I would be careful Potter." His face was as if it was a mask. There was no sneer, smirk, smile or disgust written on it. There was…nothing. His figure, taller than Harry's came one step closer; he could feel Malfoy's cool breath.

"There is no threat. No. Threat. I have no reason to be careful. Except if you have anything on your mind."

"If I have any ideas, you'll be the first to know. And I promise you will hear from me. Very soon." And with that he walked off, holding tightly a book he didn't have at breakfast. However, what Harry saw as an alarm was the fact he was not being sarcastic or joking. It sounded more like…a threat.


	5. Lord Draco

**This was the hardest chapter I have written. It is a spoiler to one year later after Hogwarts. Of course there will be chapters explaining more of the year. Review to tell me whether you liked it or not and give me more ideas so the story can be longer, I hope you did though. In this chapter there is a lot of Drarry.**

"I learnt you wanted to meet me. It has been a year. Although, I am surprised in a negative way you were able to locate me, I decided to honor you with my presence, Potter." Harry turned around. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes locked with silver – red ones. He could feel the color draining from his face.

Malfoy's creepy long white fingers were wrapped around his wand. A small pattern was designed on it and it seemed as it was two snakes, tangled. He slightly moved it and a golden light came out from its edge.

His white – blonde hair were messy and slightly frizzy, falling on his forehead. His skin looked as if it was made from wax. The very few freckles and barely visible on his cheeks were gone, just like every other sign confirming Malfoy was human. It was like he was one of those wax made statues on that museum the Dursleys had taken Dudley to visit and he was boasting about it for nearly four months. Malfoy's skin was nearly white.

The worst was his eyes. The bright grey eyes were gone. His eyes were a mixture of silver and red. The only thing that reminded him one hundred percent of old Malfoy was the black suit he was wearing.

And he had already recognized the signs, back at Hogwarts.

And no one believed him.

And he had heard nothing from Malfoy from nearly a year, which was both suspicious and concerning.

And he didn't want to believe it either.

Draco Malfoy had done something terrible.

"Tell me you didn't."

"_This is it!" Harry shouted as he ran inside the kitchen to see Ron who was eating breakfast with Hermione and a smiley Ginny frowning._

"_What happened?"_

"_Guys, seven people were found dead. In Godric's Hollow." He shivered as he mentioned the name of the place._

"_What?" Both Ron and Ginny looked confused but Hermione was wide eyed._

"_I thought you were convinced it was all in your mind." _

"_Does it seem normal to you? Seven deaths with Voldemort dead and all Death Eaters, besides one, locked up?" Ron narrowed his eyes and got The Daily Prophet from Harry's hands as Ginny crossed her arms, leaving down her cup._

"_Harry, even after our breakup, I told you I am here for you as a sister. We are all here. But you need to listen to us, once in a while. Draco Malfoy is not behind those deaths." Before Harry could speak Ron, looked up and sighed._

"_Their neighbor confessed he killed the family. He confessed. Con – fessed." Ron said frustrated. "Malfoy could not convince someone to confess they did something like that and spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban while he lives his life happily." _

"_What if he altered their memories?" Harry's instant answer was. Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks._

"_What on earth did Malfoy do and convinced you he is Tom Riddle?" Harry was sweating._

"_I beg you; listen to me for a single moment. I don't have real evidence but I know it. I can feel it, I saw it! Malfoy-"_

"_Harry, stop that! You are scared that he will still find a way to come back; he can't." Hermione exclaimed. Harry remained silent. No one believes me, he thought angrily._

"_You are so affected you even dream about it. Do you know how many times you scream in your sleep 'No, Malfoy, don't!' or 'You are not him!' and things like that?"_

"Do what?"

"You fucking ripped your soul." Harry rarely swore but he felt it necessary. It was necessary.

"Well, I won't hide. I did." Harry was taken aback. In fact, he had started shaking.

"You…" He knew it. All along. But he hated the fact Malfoy himself confirmed it.

"If you wonder why I admit it so openly, unlike Lord Voldemort, I care to explain you." Malfoy's voice at _Lord_ _Voldemort _sounded a bit cold, much to Harry's surprise. "You see, I have manage to hide my Horcruxes so well they will never be found and even if they are, believe me, not even Salazar Slytherin himself would be able to get them in his hands. And even if he got them, he wouldn't be able to destroy them."

"How much Dark Magic…How could you…" Harry knew that Voldemort himself had been very careful with all the other Horcruxes besides the diary. And Draco's decision to be so collaborative in explaining everything was worrying. Wasn't he worried that Harry as an Auror would show the memory to the ministry as proof and that they would arrest him? How much Dark Magic was casted so the Horcruxes were that safe?

"Believe me, I couldn't. I worked on it a lot. More than a lot. See the helplessness Hannah Abbott showed back in the Chamber disgusted me."

"I knew you did it." Harry's voice was filled with disgust and desperation. "How did you enter the Chamber? You can't speak Parseltongue."

"I can't. Smart Potter." The irony in his voice was outraging. "I guess I can reveal you that." And with that he placed his wand in his pocket. Before Harry knew it, Malfoy was slowly changing. Until he had turned into an Anaconda.

"_See?" _He hissed. Harry thought for a moment how stupid was meeting Malfoy in the middle of the night in Knockturn Alley without anyone around. He could attack him anytime he wanted.

"_You are an Animagus?"_ Harry hissed back wide eyed. Malfoy shook his currently small head.

"_No. See, there are ways to achieve everything. If you are willing to rip your soul, refill it, rip it again, alter the ripped part, and rip it again and again." _Harry changed his mind. Malfoy wouldn't attack him; he had already done the damage he was supposed to do.

"_How much…Dark Magic have you casted? How could you?"_

"_Potter, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And there is much more I am aiming to do." _He slowly changed back to his…as human as it could be called form.

"How many are they?" Malfoy's expression seemed to light up to the question.

"I am glad you decided to ask that. Because this time you will be able to see how much you underestimated me." He closed his eyes. "They are seven. The perfect number. But there is one small detail. Have you ever heard of corpse Horcruxes?" Harry tried to fight nausea back as he shook his head. "Let's say I managed to create an imaginary form of Lord Voldemort's corpse, as it would be back to the time he was just a sixteen year old, and placed a part of my soul in it. How would you react if I told you I created a Hocrux and brought back to life as my follower the darkest wizard of all time?" Harry couldn't find the words to answer. Or the way make his brain work.

"You are right. I underestimated you. I never thought you were like that. I thought that you were his victim; that you wanted that War to end. That you had some good in you. How could you do that? How could you kill Hannah? How-"

"I couldn't. This is why turning into a snake was easier. It would both help me open the Chamber and kill her. See, an Animagus doesn't have so strong animal instincts as a Werewolf, but still; those instincts still exist, even though they are very weak. So I got her to follow me. Of course she refused but in the end she was convinced. See, I can be quite…persuasive. When I got her in the Chamber, I got the chance to bite her."

"I don't want to hear the rest."

"Good decision. Ripping your soul means ripping your conscience. Killing the others was quite easier; it even caught me by surprise."

"You did it. You did worse things than him. He turned him into your slave. What is your benefit? What do you win? Because you did not do it with your heart. Not if you are still Draco Malfoy in that ripped soul of yours."

"Uh, I did not do it for the glory, although it does not bother me as an option. You will never understand so I will just drop the subject. Of course, the feeling of ordering Tom Riddle around is quite satisfying, he is in some kind of trance, I might say." Draco came closer and ran his finger on Harry's lightning scar and then on his cheek with his eyes closed.

"What…What are you doing?"

"I can feel your soul Potter. It is…human. Whole. More than other people's souls."

Harry knew two things.

Malfoy had obviously predicted the way their conversation would end because he had no intention on telling anything to the ministry.

Draco Malfoy had turned into an actual threat.

Maybe the biggest one in his life.

He hated him with every single part of his heart.

He hated how he could bare to do all this.

But his soul wanted to see Malfoy free because he was currently imprisoned.

Even if it was too late.


End file.
